sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
A Medio Vivir (album)
| recorded = 1994–95 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 52:26 | label = | producer = | prev_title = Me Amaras | prev_year = 1993 | next_title = Vuelve | next_year = 1998 | misc = }} }} A Medio Vivir ( ) is the third studio album by the Puerto Rican singer Ricky Martin, released by Sony Music and Columbia on September 12, 1995 (US). Commercial performance The album has sold over three million copies, worldwide. That number includes 1.3 million copies sold in Europe. A Medio Vivir was released at first in Latin America in 1995. It peaked at number eleven on the Top Latin Albums in the US. Five songs from this album charted on the Hot Latin Songs, including "María" and "Volverás", which both peaked at number six, "Te Extraño, Te Olvido, Te Amo" which reached number nine, "Nada es Imposible" (number twenty-three) and "A Medio Vivir" (number thirty-six). The album was certified 6× Platinum in Argentina. In 1996, "María" debuted on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the United States, and peaked at number eighty-eight. The album has sold 287,000 copies in the US and was certified Gold by the RIAA for shipping 500,000 copies. The same year, "María" charted in Spain and Finland, and A Medio Vivir followed peaking inside top ten in both countries. It was certified 4× Platinum in Spain and Gold in Finland. However, the real international breakthrough came in 1997, when "María" became a hit all over Europe. A Medio Vivir debuted on the charts in various countries, peaking inside top ten in France and Belgium Wallonia. It was certified Platinum by the IFPI, after selling one million copies in Europe. It was certified Platinum in France and Belgium and Gold in Switzerland. After the success of "María", "Te Extraño, Te Olvido, Te Amo" was released as the second international single. It peaked inside top ten in France and Belgium Wallonia. "Volverás" was released as the third single and peaked at number forty-eight in France. "Corazón" was released in Finland reaching number twenty. Track listing | extra1 = | length1 = 5:30 | title2 = A Medio Vivir | writer2 = Franco De Vita | extra2 = | length2 = 4:42 | title3 = María | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 4:23 | title4 = Te Extraño, Te Olvido, Te Amo | writer4 = Carlos Lara | extra4 = | length4 = 4:41 | title5 = Dónde Estarás | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:52 | title6 = Volverás | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 4:52 | title7 = Revolución | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:50 | title8 = Somos la Semilla | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:56 | title9 = Cómo Decirte Adiós | writer9 = Marco Flores | extra9 = | length9 = 3:00 | title10 = Bombón de Azúcar | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:58 | title11 = Corazón | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 4:20 | title12 = Nada es Imposible | writer12 = Alejandro Sanz | extra12 = | length12 = 4:22 }} | extra13 = | length13 = 4:31 }} | extra13 = | length13 = 4:31 | title14 = Corazón | note14 = JS16 Radio Remix | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 4:06 | title15 = Dónde Estarás | note15 = Moon Mix Radio Edit | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 4:47 }} | extra13 = | length13 = 4:38 | title14 = María | note14 = María | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 4:23 | title15 = Te Quero, Te Esqueço Te Amo | note15 = Te Extraño, Te Olvido, Te Amo | writer15 = Lara | extra15 = | length15 = 4:39 | title16 = María | note16 = Versão Salsa & Merengue | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 4:23 }} Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} |relyear=1997|nocert=yes}} |relyear=1995}} |relyear=1996|certyear=1996}} The European Tour DVD | recorded = 1997 in Europe | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 78:00 | label = | producer = | prev_title = La Historia | prev_year = 2001 | next_title = MTV Unplugged | next_year = 2006 }} Europa: European Tour is a DVD release by Ricky Martin recorded during his sold-out tour in Europe in 1997 while promoting A Medio Vivir. Track listing See also *1995 in Latin music *List of best-selling albums in Argentina References Category:1995 albums Category:Ricky Martin albums Category:Spanish-language albums Category:Albums produced by K. C. Porter Category:Sony Discos albums Category:Columbia Records albums